Morning Kiss
by SABATHco
Summary: Small drabble of Severus and Harry before work. Fluff, M/M, AU, Post war.


Morning Kiss.

**Characters: Harry, Severus**  
**Post-war AU setting**  
**Fluff/Romance**

Severus didn't get many mornings with Harry these days. Not whilst school was on, anyway. So waking up next to the shirtless Gryffindor was something enjoyable. Of course, the only reason Harry was here was because he had been visiting to talk to the students about Defence against the Dark Arts. Severus couldn't believe it, but it still made him angry at the idea of Potter taking some of those classes.  
He was well aware why Dumbledore never allowed him to take the class, but now with the Dark Lord gone, why not? It wasn't up to the Portrait of Albus anymore, anyway. Minerva was the Headmistress.  
He mentally rolled his eyes as he thought of the whole thing. His morning wasn't going to be swallowed by his bitter jealously. But he wasn't about to wake Harry up, either. So he silently slipped from the bed in his quarters as Fawkes came to wake him up for the morning to prepare for classes.  
Grabbing his teaching robes, he swept silently into the bathroom and got changed. When he returned, Harry was still sound asleep in the bed. Good.  
Something in him wanted to just leave so he could go to class and not face Harry about the whole Defence against the Dark Arts thing, but another part of him was saying he shouldn't be such an arse over it. Potter was an Auror now, it's what he did. Even with that knowledge, though, Snape knew he was still gifted more than Potter when it came to the Dark Arts. He had years on him, and it was something he actually enjoyed putting his time into.  
Grabbing his papers that he'd prepared for today's classes, he was just about ready to head for breakfast in the Great Hall when he heard movement from the bed. He turned his head, Harry stirring beneath the covers.

"Sev? Are you already up?" Harry's voice was dry with sleep.

Of course he was. He took his classes seriously, unlike Potter—not that Harry actually had to teach all day long like he did today. Okay, he was just being snappy.

When Snape didn't answer, Harry leant up, grabbing his glasses, his hair a mess. "How can you be up so early?"

"I have classes," said the Potions master impatiently, Harry rubbing his eyes. Severus couldn't help but think it was actually quite cute—despite the heat in his stomach over the whole situation. Damn Gryffindor. Did one little thing and his feelings could change. It was like having bloody mood swings with him around.

Hearing the tone, Harry relaxed a little. "You're not still bothered by me being here, are you?" he asked softly, but curiously. He knew very well of his partner's feelings towards him taking classes that Snape had been after for years. Just another thing to bite Severus on the arse. Poor guy.

Snape tried to ignore the hot pang in his stomach as he turned around to face Harry, clutching the parchment in his hand. "No, of course not…" he lied smoothly, "after all, I let you sleep here, did I not? I could have tossed you out any time I wished."

Harry stepped out of the bed and put his feet on the cold, stone floor, grabbing his robes to cover himself. "Yeah, but we both know you were willing to have me here," he smirked, Severus going a little stiff before turning around once more.  
Approaching the older wizard, he put his hand onto his shoulder, letting it slip down the robes a little. "Hey, you're not going to give me a goodbye kiss?" he asked cheekily, running his stubble against Snape's shoulder.

At the show of affection, Severus felt his shoulders go lax from their tensed up position. How could he really say no to Harry these days? So he was talking to the students. If anything, he should be proud of Harry. After the amount of trouble it had been to become an Auror, he was finally there. And successful.  
How silly of him to act more like a child than Harry was over the whole thing. He felt a little embarrassed.  
"Wouldn't dream of missing that opportunity," he drawled, turning to face the Gryffindor once more. His top lip curled into a smirk before he brushed Harry's lengthy hair from his eyes and gave him a very tender morning kiss.

Harry leant into the soft lips of the Potions master, feeling Severus nip on his bottom lip before pulling out. "Sometimes you go too far with that," he whined, his body having reacted the way he knew Severus wanted it to before he had to leave.

"Enjoy your classes, Auror Potter," Severus smirked before leaving a flustered Harry behind in the dungeons as payback.

**Author's Comment:**

_Just a small drabble I did for a pic up on my deviantART Night-stalker13 . deviantart . com_


End file.
